beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Dash X
Mysterious Boy Without A Past Overview= Teenage boy with prematurely gray hair, homeless. Has no memory of who he is or where he came from. He's searching for answers. Personality generally cheerful & mischievous, can become standoffish and aggressive if challenged . |-| Sheet= SKILLS ACADEMICS Competent despite being homeless, and thus probably unschooled, has a typical knowledge of academic subjects, and a surprising grasp of pop-culture trivia. COMBAT Novice has some practical experience, can handle himself in a fight. FIREARMS Novice familiar with basic firearm usage. THEFT Competent lots of experience in cat-burglary and shoplifting, very good at taking items unnoticed . POWERS Enhanced strength: Dash is strong for someone his age, and quite strong for a human in general. His strength level is roughly equivalent to that of most vampires, but his toughness and agility is closer to that of peak human level. Important note: these particular traits have only just recently started to manifest. ADVANTAGES CHARISMA can be very persuasive at times, not afraid to turn on the charm to get what he wants. WEAKNESSES GREED sometimes lets his greed overpower his judgement, this leaves him vulnerable to being bribed or bought off. STANDOFFISH can be easily angered at times. |-| Background= Section 1 Nothing is known about his early childhood. Somewhere around the age of fourteen (or thirteen?) he woke up one day in an alley in the middle of the town of Eerie, Indiana with no memory of who he is or how he got there. With no memory of what his real name might be, he named himself Dash X, after the "+" and "-" marks tattoo'd on his hands. Section 2 He quickly found out that Eerie was the weirdness capital of the entire planet, and spent the next several months laying low, living on the streets, sleeping where he could, and stealing or dumpster-diving for food. Eventually, he found an old, abandoned shack at the edge of town, and settled down there. He spread rumors that the place was haunted to keep people away from it, and even set up an elaborate, scooby-doo like system to scare away anyone that came snooping around. However, the rumors attracted the attention of two local kids -Marshall Teller and Simon Holmes- who had made it their mission to solve the paranormal mysteries of Eerie. They quickly found out about Dash and how he had faked the haunted house, but it turned out the house really was haunted, and they and Dash worked together to help stop the ghost. Section 3 He had several more adventures with Marshall and Simon after that. Everything from werewolves to agents of the devil, and Dash would alternate between helping them out, trying to find out more about who he is, or trying to work against them, depending on which would be more of an advantage at the time. After a particularly severe betrayal (Dash tried to erase Marshall from the fabric of reality), he parted ways with Marshall and Simon, and worked on his own to try and solve the mystery of his past. While chasing a promising lead, he was ambushed, and now finds himself in a strange new place, with strange new dangers. |-| Logs= Category:Character